


Until Death do us part

by ritterlich



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Jumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Zen, Zen in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritterlich/pseuds/ritterlich
Summary: "I'm going to impregnate you then, and we're going to have so many pups." Jumin whispered after a while, when he removed himself from Zen. He then buried his face on Zen's chest and he could hear the silver-haired omega's pounding heartbeat. He looked up and softly smiled at Zen's reaction. The red hue was once more tinting his cheeks and he had his eyebrows scrunched down, as if disbelieving Jumin's words. Really, Hyun was too cute."Is- Is that a marriage proposal?" Zen asked, his voice high-pitch. JuZen.





	

When Jumin was 13, he was presented as an Alpha.   
  
It was expected. His father was an Alpha after all. The Alpha genes ran strong in their family, and even when he was not presented yet, his father had already claimed that he will be a good Alpha that will lead their business to excellence. He knew of this as well, and he was hardly surprised when he had his first rut. His father had offered him toys and female omegas to mate with, but he refused and locked himself in his own room. He took the toys though.  
  
V was presented after him. He was a beta, and Rika was presented as an Alpha a year before him, much to their surprise. When the RFA was formed, he didn't bother to know what the others are and they, as well, didn't bother to know what he is. RFA was, as Rika quoted,  _'a fair Organization that will not reject anyone, but instead, aims to accept and help everyone.'_ It was idealistic, an unprejudiced utopia, and Jumin wanted to be part of it.   
  
That was why, when he woke up to his phone ringing one early Sunday morning, and saw V's face on the screen, alarm blared in his mind. He immediately answered the phone call and placed it in his ear, "V?"  
  
_"Jumin? Ah, good, you finally picked up."_ He could heard him sigh in relief.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
_"Yes, there is. Rika and I would like to check it ourselves, but we're not in Korea right now, unfortunately. Yoosung is studying for his upcoming exams and Saeyoung is too busy with his work. Jaehee... well, you already know about her schedule, you're his boss after all."  
  
_ " Yes, I do. What is this about? What about Zen?" Jumin frowned, slipping out from his bed and fetching a dress shirt in his wardrobe.  
  
_"Actually, this is about Hyun."_ Jumin momentarily froze at that.  
  
"What about him? Did something happen to him?" Jumin tried to keep calm, he really did. But his question rushed out of his lips before he even registered what he was asking. It came out as rushed and... demanding.  
  
He could hear V chuckle from the other line, and he couldn't help but click his tongue in response.  _'Damn V for making fun of me.'_  
  
"Hurry up, I still have work."  
  
_"Don't be so impatient. And no, you certainly don't. Jaehee already told us that you have a free day today. Anyway, concerning Hyun, Rika told me that he called in the middle of the night last night. From what she could apparently make out, It seems like something happened to him. He sounded panicked and she could hear him groan in pain. Can you check him for us, Jumin?"  
  
_ Jumin didn't need to be told twice. He clicked the end call button and undressed himself swiftly without missing a beat, and dressed up in the same manner. He didn't care if he didn't put on his tie or his vest, all he could think was how to get to Zen's place faster. He asked a maid to fetch driver Kim and was answered with an apology, saying that driver Kim couldn't make it today.  
  
"Why?" He asked the maid, with an air of finality.  
  
"Your father has asked Mr. Kim to drive him to the airport today. Mr. Kim would take about presumably 2 hours before he could come back here in the manor." The maid answered, slightly tipping her head forward.   
  
"Very well, prepare my car. I'll drive."  
  
The maid paused and looked at him, before heading towards the garage to dispatch Jumin's car. Everyone in the manor knew that Jumin Han can't drive to save his life after all.  
  
After 3 minutes, Jumin made a beeline towards his car and drove away. It took him 20 minutes to arrive on Zen's apartment, his hair disheveled and along with a few traffic notes that he received from traffic officers who noticed his 'wild' driving.  
  
He clicked the doorbell once, and when the silver-haired man didn't open the door, he pressed again. "Zen?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He gripped the handle of the door knob as it opened. The door wasn't locked. He gaped before hurrying inside, forgetting to remove his expensive shoes. "Zen? Ze--"  
  
He could smell it. The sweet smell of vanilla wafting throughout the apartment. The aroma was incredibly pleasing for his nose, so to say, as he followed the source of the smell and came across a pristine white wooden door, which he remembered to be Zen's room. When he opened the room, the saccharine scent exponentially increased, and he was barely focusing, his instinct perking up, trying to take control.  
  
What he saw was the form of his silver-haired companion, writhing in the bed, embracing his own body and... and moaning.  
  
Zen tilted his head to get a full view of the intruder, tears escaping the corners of his eyes while sweating heavily, and sharply inhaled when he saw that it was Jumin. "W-what the he-ell are you doing h-here?" He tried to ask in his usual fierce manner and failed.  
  
"Zen."   
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Are you in heat?" Jumin finished quietly, observing Zen, his eyes raking at the golden sheen of Zen's sweat travelling from his neck towards his chest. His undershirt now completely soaked and his well-trained torso visible.  
  
Zen chocked a laugh, "Are you dumb to e-" Zen shivered, a groan escaping his lips, "even ask tha-t?"  
  
It was very Zen-like, to act tough in front of him even at such state. Jumin snorted before finally remembering to remove his shoes, walking towards Zen's bed after removing it. Zen, in return, widened his eyes in panic and confusion.  _What_ was Jumin trying to do here?  
  
"W-What are you-- nhaagh!!" Zen's words was cut off as Jumin traced a forefinger from his collarbones to his nipples, squeezing the pink flesh afterwards.  
  
Jumin smiled, and Zen flushed some more before moaning again, " What would you like me to do, Hyun?" Zen quivered in excitement mixed with anger,  _'B-bastard, using his Alpha voice at a time like this!'_  
  
"Tell me, Zen." Jumin's hands were now dangerously heading towards Zen's shaft, leaving a hot trail to where he touched.  
  
"Ngh.. Y-you-- augh! hn!" Zen exclaimed lewdly as Jumin teasingly outlined the base of his cock, which was now hot and wet with precum. "Ju-"  
  
Jumin leaned forward, and bit on Zen's earlobe before sucking on it. The actor clawed at Jumin's back for purchase, the slick leaking out from his butthole irrepressibly. "I-I want you inside me. Now." Zen harshly hissed, rutting against Jumin provocatively.  
  
The black-haired alpha kissed his ear, before leaving it. "Bring out your tongue."  
  
Zen obeyed and rolled his saliva-dripping tongue, and looking like he was about to bawl out crying while at it. Jumin knew that Zen must have been terribly embarrassed, but that was out of his concern right now. He could feel his own standing up already and he doesn't have long, he needed to claim Zen already.  
  
Claim? why did Jumin want to claim Zen of all people?   
  
Jumin sucked on the wet muscle before enveloping it with his own mouth. Zen's grip tightened on his back, as he continuously rocked his hips towards Jumin, who he could feel was now starting to get very hard.   
  
When Jumin broke the kiss, he unzipped his pants and brought out his cock, to which Zen was eyeing with longing. Jumin smirked, "Suck."  
  
Zen immediately got on his knees and sucked on Jumin's cock, teasing the tip at first then fully engulfing it with the hot cavern of his mouth. Jumin groaned at this, seeing Zen bob his head up and down, his face and shoulder flushing red like he might explode any time. Jumin touched the soft pink plump of Zen's butthole and entered a finger after a few testing, which was very tight but sucked his finger with ease. He entered another finger after playing with the insides, and scissored it. He could feel his cock vibrating with the yelp that Zen involuntarily gave out and winced, feeling his gut twisting.  
  
Jumin grabbed Zen's silver locks with his free hand and removed the omega from sucking further. Zen shot him an arrogant grin, "Already reaching your limit?"  
  
The Alpha's face darkened, forcefully turning Zen around and slamming him on the mattress of the bed. Zen let out a short shriek which was interrupted by a pulsing organ that was slowly penetrating his behind. "Ahnn- Aughhaaahmn- J-Jumi-"  
  
Zen arched his body as Jumin rammed into him without mercy, pulling out until he reached the tip of his cock before thrusting again up to the hilt. When Jumin hit his spot, Zen was positive that he was in heaven, eyes rolling on the back of his head. "M-more, Jumin, give me more!!"  
  
Jumin was the one who obeyed this time. He continuously moved his hips, faster and rougher, every time he thrust against Zen. He could feel his knot expanding within Zen, his cock growing larger, and Zen bit his lip until it bled.  
  
"Ah- It-It hurts, Juu-min- Too- large-"   
  
Jumin opted from ramming to shaking his hips so his cock would squirm inside Zen, which made Zen moan lengthily. He was breathing hard and so was Zen under him, back still arched and hair sticking on his skin and falling on the mattress in a beautiful flow. Jumin leaned forward and licked Zen's upper spine, sucking on it, and peppering it with kisses.   
  
When Jumin reached Zen's nape, he bit on it, growling, and a shameless loud moan erupted from Zen's lips, coming on the mattress and filling it with his slick as Jumin came as well, inside Zen.   
  
"I-idiot, you should have pulled out before you came! At this rate I'm gonna be pregnant!" Zen complained, waiting for Jumin's knot to deflate.  
  
"Wasn't it you who wanted me so bad?"  
  
"S-Shut up, I didn't-"   
  
Jumin watched as Zen trembled some more, realizing that they were far from done.   
  
"I'm going to impregnate you then, and we're going to have so many pups." Jumin whispered after a while, when he removed himself from Zen. He then buried his face on Zen's chest and he could hear the silver-haired omega's pounding heartbeat. He looked up and softly smiled at Zen's reaction. The red hue was once more tinting his cheeks and he had his eyebrows scrunched down, as if disbelieving Jumin's words. Really, Hyun was too cute.  
  
"Is- Is that a marriage proposal?" Zen asked, his voice high-pitch.  
  
The Alpha took Zen's hand on his own, and caressed it with his check tenderly, "I, Jumin Han, take you, Hyun Ryu, to be my wedded partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part."  
  
Zen refused to acknowledge that he was crying afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fully accepted Jesus Christ as my personal Lord and Savior


End file.
